Visuals: Resources and Advice
About images, infographics, slides, graphs, quotes etc. Tools and resources for free images, editing and creation. Resources * Why you shouldn't upload videos to WordPress (embed instead) * Illustration trends for 2017 * Oct 13, 2015: Copyblogger about impact of images, which to use and where to get them * Older: Article on Copyblogger about why images are important Free Textures/Patterns * Transparent Textures * Wild Textures * Subtle Patterns Free Stock Images * Pixel Mob - bets royalty free photography aggregator (pulls e.g. from Unsplash, Pixabay, Pexels) * 53 free image resources (Bufferapp - great collection!) * How to find pictures for my blog (Smart Passive Income) * Find great free images (Copyblogger) Free Tools * PicMonkey for image editing * Piktochart to make infographics * More tools for infographics, graphs, visualizations etc. * Quozio to visualize quotes (make images with quotes) The Power of Visuals * Human brain processes images in 13 milliseconds * Good images: evoke the emotion '''you want and match your '''personality * Visual storytelling is very important! Show, don't tell * Literal vs. conceptual images: ** Literal: literally show their subject (e.g. professional at work) ** Conceptual: to sell an idea! It suggests the idea, doesn’t show it (e.g.: an opening door) *** Make it resonate with reader’s everyday experiences *** Inspiration: google search terms "conceptual" or "abstract" Big Brand System on the "Visual Multiplier" effect * Amplify your message: visual communication is the digital equivalent of a megaphone! ** Ideas: spark ** Words: kindling ** Visuals: gasoline * Attention: visuals are almost impossible to ignore * Retention: visual information glues info to your brain. Just adding a picture dramatically increases the chances of people remembering your message. * Persuasion: images make information more believable * Proliferation: your message spreads farther, faster * Hence: you can make more of an impact with the same amount of information. To harness the effect: ** Select 2-3 channels for dissemination - e.g. Facebook, blog, Instagram ** Create simple visual media to use on those channels ** Translate some of your key written ideas into visual content (photos, slides, graphs) How to Use Images Article on Copyblogger * People * Details, e.g. your work tools * Close-ups from your environment * Retouch images ** Apply artistic alterations ** Add text (high contrast) * Use filters '''to establish '''identity '''through colour/style * Design '''templates '''to include same elements across images ** Date, logo, name, links... ** For: quotes, announcements, sales, promos, competitions Hand-drawn images! * They're personal and unique * Use them to illustrate core messages * Article on Copyblogger provides drawing inspiration How to create Videos Article on Social Media Examiner (Mike Bal, Jan 2015) * Choose the '''channel: e.g. Instagram, Vine, Youtube. * Style: time-lapse, stop-motion, standard video * Vine app allows you to shoot stop-motion ** Article shows how, including sophisticated editing features * Hyperlapse app (by Instagram) for time-lapse video * Regular video: ** Shoot a 5-10-second test video first! ** Edit it after shooting - e.g. using iMovie app What to Publish * Screenshots of reviews * Close-ups / zoom in on details (unusual perspective, highlights features) * High quality images that interest my audience * Share raw snapshots in addition to staged HQ images ** Establishes variety and shows you're not just a glossy product * "Caption this" photos (game with community) How to Publish * Always include "Alt" tags describing an image! Not everybody may be able to see the image. * Allow people to use my pics with backlinks * Captions: 2-3 sentences long ** Feel free to use witty, relevant memes * Include text (messages, quotes, complete content) on images! (remember 20% rule for Facebook) * Link my photos back to Flickr (do this anywhere I share the photo) * Mix up the types of images I post (photos, banners, infographics, memes...) __FORCETOC__